Fortvivlet Håb
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: 'De løj for mig om James Potter, en løgner, en bedrager, en tyv. De løj for mig om Lily Potter, om hendes familie, om hendes fortid. Og værst af alt, de løj for mig om Harry Potter, for den dreng fandtes slet ikke.' Horris. Oversættelse af Forlorn Hope. Original forfatter: Elssha
1. Boksen

**1: Boksen**

"Jeg må insistere, hr... Dyr må ikke medbringes i Gringotts."

"Må jeg tale med Thorox? Vi har en stående aftale om præcis denne boks."

"Hvorledes det, hr.?" spurgte den unge nisse hurtigt og lagde forvirret hovedet på skrå.

"Vil De være venlig at tilkalde ham?"

"Ja, hr... Lige et øjeblik," sagde den grimme lille skabning og bukkede i døråbningen. Kort efter vendte han tilbage med den førnævnte nisse. Thorox var omkring et hoved højere end den anden nisse, havde en lidt lysere hud i en brungrøn nuance, der stod i skarp kontrast til en anden nisses ungdommelige græsgrønne farve.

"Thorox... Det glæder mig at se dig, min ven."

"Glæden er helt på min side, min gode troldmand," svarede nissen, mens han verfede den unge nisse væk med et lille vink. "Du må have ynglingen undskyldt... Han har stadig meget at lære."

"Det kan jeg forestille mig," klukkede den høje mand. "Har du tid tilovers, eller skal vi tale, mens vi går, min ven?"

"Vi må hellere skynde os. Arbejde venter ikke på nogen, er jeg bange for." Den gamle nisse sukkede og så endnu mere slidt ud. "Boks sytten-tooghalvfems, går jeg ud fra?" Manden nikkede. "Har du nøglerne?"

"Kun tre af dem. Den fjerde skal spærres hurtigst muligt... selvom forræderen ikke har motivet til at bruge den."

"Du forbavser mig. Jeg havde ikke ventet af dig at samle så mange. Det gør mig oprigtigt ondt."

"Jeg har sørget alt det, der var at sørge, for længe siden – man må videre," sagde han brysk.

"Ingen burde ofre nutiden for fortiden... især ikke jer mennesker – med så korte liv burde I ikke spilde dem med sådanne sorger." Manden nikkede en anelse i enighed. "Kom, vi må hellere få åbnet den boks. Du vender vel tilbage, inden ugen er omme?"

"Jeg er ikke længere sytten år, kære Thorox. Jeg er bange for, at mit liv ikke længere tillader ugelange retræter til denne boks." Manden sukkede med et plaget udtryk i øjnene. "Især ikke alene."

Vognen raslede på de glatte skinner, så mandens store sorte hund fik sit for med at stå fast. De var sandelig ikke konstrueret til at transportere hunde. Adskillige gange peb dyret, mens den kæmpede for at holde balancen, og kiggede bebrejdende op på den høje mand.

"Så er vi her, min gamle ven... Det er alt for længe siden, du sidst har været i boksen."

"Den vækker for mange gamle minder," svarede han kort og fik det samme forpinte udtryk i øjnene som hunden.

"Dyreledsager eller gammel ven?" spurgte nissen, da den så hundens besynderlige adfærd.

"Begge dele, på en måde," svarede manden utilpas.

"Røvere til fingerspidserne – ikke sandt?"

"Du kender mig for godt." Han sukkede. "Så jeg forstår, at du ikke har tænkt dig at anmelde ham?"

"Min kære ven, ingen ser, hvad der sker i disse tunneller. Hr. Black, vil De være så venlig at forvandle Dem tilbage?" fortsatte han og nikkede til hunden. "Vi nisser bekymrer os ikke om Ministeriets affærer. Forretning er forretning. Vi er ligeglade med hvad folk lægger i deres bokse, og hvem de ellers er – så længe de ikke snyder os!" sluttede han leende.

"Nogle gange ville jeg ønske, I holdt mere øje," sagde Sirius, efter han havde forvandlet sig tilbage.

"Hvorfor? Hvis vi stikker dem, tager de deres egendele og skjuler det i deres egne hjem – dårligt for dem, dårligt for Ministeriet, dårligt for _forretningen_."

Inde i boksen så mændene sig om, som om de var vågnet op af et mareridt. Murene var næsten skjult bag bunker af ting fra deres fortid: stakke med billeder af forheksede Slytheriner, kasser med deres personlige drilleprodukter, nogle gamle skolebøger og andet fra deres Røvertid. Der var også en sofa og nogle lænestole i rummet, og deslige et bord og en stak ikke-gulnet pergament. Det var her, de tilbragte dage med at udvikle nye idéer, når deres forældre havde givet dem lov til at bo en uge eller to i den Utætte Kedel. Alle de penge, de havde sparet på ikke at overnatte hos Tom, brugte de på denne bankboks og at spare en solid sum op (som nu lå i en bunke i et hjørne af rummet). Billeder fra deres ungdom hang overalt på væggene, af James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter... de var der alle sammen. Og de var meget yngre og gladere på billederne, end de var i dagens England.

"Har du lagt noget af dit skrammel herind, Hugtand?"

"En lille smule, jeg blev nødt til det, og..."

"Jeg brokker mig bare. Du kan lægge så meget herind, du vil – Merlin skal vide, at vi ikke kommer til at overnatte herinde mere!" sagde Sirius med et grin. "Hvad _laver_ vi egentlig her?"

"Jeg fandt et par boksnøgler for nogle år siden – da jeg skulle have noget opbevaret herinde... Det var James', og de fleste af boksene indeholdt guld og smykker og den slags, men i en af dem var der en ordentlig stak papirer. Jeg tog dem med herind, men jeg skal have din hjælp til at kigge dem igennem," svarede Remus. "Der kunne være noget herinde, der kunne bevise din uskyld. Nogle af dem, jeg fik skimmet igennem, var fra den september, ja endda tidligt i oktober... så vi har en god chance."

De to mænd ledte i flere timer, læste igennem alt, der var skrevet efter, de havde valgt hemmelighedsholder.

"Den må bare være her..."

"Hvad må bare være her? Er der noget specifikt sted, det skulle stå?"

"Det er ikke det. Der er denne her bog, jeg også håbede på at kunne finde... en dagbog, James førte."

"Førte James dagbog?"

"Ja, på en måde," svarede Remus, pludselig modvillig til at diskutere det. "Lad os komme tilbage til dit problem... det er langt mere presserende."

"Jaja, Remie... men jeg tror ikke, at nogen af dem ville være uforsigtige nok til at skrive det ned... Lily var en ret kløgtig lille heks."

"Selvfølgelige, Køter, men hun var også en forsigtig og en praktisk heks," tilføjede Remus. "Hun ville have passet på dig for enhver pris." Remus kunne ikke lade være med at smile, da hans vens lille smil blev til et stort grin.

"Ja, hun var noget særligt."

"Det må man nok sige."

"Er det denne her, Remie?" spurgte Sirius og rakte ham en lille læderbog.

"Det kunne det godt være... Men jeg læser den senere; Jeg tror dette her er lige stedet, de ville skjule sådan nogle ting. Kom... skal vi kigge videre, eller skulle vi hellere tage hjem?"

"Lad os sige, vi er færdige for i aften, Hugtand, vi kan altid komme tilbage igen – det _er_ jo vores boks." Remus nikkede, stadig betragtende den lille bog med det gyldne Gryffindoremblem. Det var helt bestemt den dagbog, han havde købt til James – det var han sikker på.


	2. Sommeren flyver forbi

**2: Sommeren flyver forbi**

Drengen skreg ikke. Så meget havde sommerens erfaringer i hvert fald lært ham. Drømmen og smerten var lige så grusomme og uudholdelige som ellers. Billederne var brændt ind på hans nethinde. Dødsgardisternes røverier og "fester" blev mere og mere foruroligende for hver gang, og han blev tvunget til at se det værste af det værste hver nat. Harry satte sig med et sæt op i sengen, mens han pressede sin håndflade så hårdt mod sit ar, at det gjorde ondt. Han bed sig i læben, mens det sidste af Dolorosoforbandelsen langsomt ebbede ud. Klokken var tre om natten... Hvis han havde skreget, ville hans onkel være blevet vred, og det var næsten endnu værre. På det seneste havde han drømt næsten hver nat; enten om Dødsgardisterne, eller også om sine egne minder om Cedrics død... Uanset hvad de sagde, dem der talte om det, følte han stadig, at skylden lå på ham... at det var hans skyld, Cedric døde. Hans skyld. Erfaringen havde lært ham, at han ikke ville kunne sove igen, uanset hvor meget han prøvede.

Harry slæbte sig ud af sengen og kiggede under det løse gulvbræt efter nogle bøger og en fjerpen. I det mindste kom der **noget** godt ud af hans søvnløshed. Besværgelser, Forsvar, Forvandling og Magiske dyrs pasning og pleje var han allerede færdig med, og nu var der kun Spådom og Eliksirer tilbage, selvom han kun havde været hjemme i et par uger.

"Hvis det bliver ved sådan her, ender det med, at jeg må lære alle bøgerne udenad til næste semester..." hviskede Harry for sig selv, mens han kiggede på opgavebeskrivelsen til sine Spådomslektier. Remus havde allerede hentet alle hans bøger til ham og gemt dem under det løse gulvbræt, mens Harry stadig var på King's Cross. Harry forstod ikke helt, hvordan han havde fået boglisten så tidligt, men var for taknemmelig til at bekymre sig alt for meget om det. De nye bøger ville blive en velkommen distraktion i de tidlige morgentimer, der altid gav ham en sådan uro.

Snart ville det være tid til at lave morgenmad. Et hurtigt kig på vækkeuret bekræftede det; den var 6:25. Han stuvede hurtigt sine skoleting væk, for han turde ikke risikere, at hans tante og onkel så sådan noget 'unaturligt vås' i deres 'respektable og almindelige hjem'. Morgenen, formiddagen og frokosten forløb uden yderligere problemer. Efterhånden var Harry blevet lige så effektiv som en husalf, og han kunne klare opgaver, der før ville have taget ham hele dagen, inden aftensmaden. Men det vidste hans tante og onkel ikke – det sørgede Harry omhyggeligt for. Selvom han ikke var sikker på, hvordan det var sket, føltes de engang rygknækkende opgaver nu som en gang Quidditchtræning, Wood kunne have fundet på … han fik aldrig nogen egentlige muskler, men hans styrke var uden tvivl blevet større. Harry kunne ikke helt forstå, hvordan det var gået til, men slog det hen som et resultat af hans stadig barnlige bygning. Søgere skulle heller ikke være kraftigt byggede... vægten af musklerne ville kun sinke kosten. Det eneste, han tog sig af lige nu, var at den næsten endeløse gulvskrubning og havearbejde havde lønnet sig.

Efter at være blevet færdig med dagens opgaver besluttede Harry at vove lidt 'let' læsning. Hans tante og onkel plejede ikke at forstyrre ham før aftensmaden skulle laves, i den tro, at han var i gang med noget i huset. Han turde ikke satse bøgerne til næste skoleår, eller at lave sine lektier nu, men det ville gøre godt at genlæse sine gamle besværgelsesbøger for at genopfriske besværgelser (og forbandelser). Men på hans seng lå en underlig brun pakke med hverken brev eller ugle til. Harrys nysgerrighed overvandt hans vagtsomhed, og han tog forsigtigt papiret af pakken, og gammel bog kom til syne. _Det indre dyr _stod med skinnende skrift mellem skidtet, og dette gjorde ikke Harry særligt meget klogere på den tykke gamle bogs indhold. Endnu en gang uforsigtig begyndte Harry at bladre igennem siderne. Bogen var fyldt utænkeligt mange noter og opskrifter. Hvad det end var til, var det meget kompliceret. Omkring halvvejs inde i bogen lå et stykke pergament, der var foldet sammen mange gange.

_Jeg sværger højtideligt, at jeg er ude på skræmmer_, stod der øverst på det, og Harry kunne ikke lade være at tænke på Røverkortet og dets skabere.

_Bag lukket dør, med spøg og skæmt,_

_der har en eliksir vi gemt._

_Husk på den ed, vi sammen svor,_

_i Kortet er vort kodeord._

_Er du med os, er det en leg,_

_find det, som vi har skjult for dig._

_Men hør, du får kun ét forsøg,_

_og det er ikke kun en spøg!_

Hvad det var for en eliksir, de talte om, gik hen over Harrys hoved, men han ville stadig gerne finde den. Og uanset hvad, så vidste han jo, at bogen havde tilhørt Røverne og ikke en eller anden fremmed, selvom han ikke kunne regne ud, hvordan den var kommet til ham. Der skulle mindst et halvt dusin ugler til at bære den, og flere, hvis det var en længere tur. Indtil videre ville han lægge bogen ned sammen med sine skolebøger (selvom der kun lige var plads til den), for det var snart aftensmadstid, og det sidste, han ønskede, var at bogen blev konfiskeret, inden han kunne nå at se nærmere på den. Få øjeblikke efter hørte han sin tantes vrede stemme, der kaldte ham ned til at lave mad.

Sommerdagene fløj hurtigere forbi, end Harry havde ventet. Da det blev hans fødselsdag, havde han allerede lavet alle sine lektier og læst de fleste af bøgerne til næste år. Han skimmede nu mest igennem sine skolebøger, og den eneste, han sådan rigtig læste grundigt var hans _Eksemplariske og Eksplosive Eliksirer for de Avancerede_ i håb om at finde noget, der kunne hjælpe ham med den 'Røvereliksir'. Det meste af tiden brugte han på at læse dyrebogen, der underligt nok viste sig at være en samling af forskellige bøger, der var blevet sat sammen på magisk vis. Harry gættede på, at han nok ville blive færdig med den inden skolen begyndte igen, da han så, hvor stor en del af bogen der var opskrifter og trin-for-trin vejledninger. Det viste sig, at det var en guide til Animagusforvandlingen.

Harry lagde den støvede bog til side og åbnede vinduet, så hans postugler kunne komme ind og aflevere deres pakker. Den første, han åbnede, var fra Hermione og indeholdt et smukt læderindbundet eksemplar af _De Bedste Quidditchmanøvrer_, en bog, han havde stået og salvet over på deres sidste udflugt til Hogsmeade. Fra Ron fik han en bred vifte af slikposer, og fra tvillingerne en kasse fyldt med deres produkter. Remus havde sendt ham et par Søgerhandsker og en lap papir, hvorpå der stod 'Snuffy har det fint.' Sirius havde sendt ham en ret tropisk fugl med en beroligende besked og en nøgle til en bankboks i Gringotts med besked om, at hans gave 'ikke egnede sig til uglelevering.' Harry gad vide, hvad det var, og satte nøglen ind i sit nøglebundt og lagde hele bundtet ned i sin kuffert. Der var ikke nogen gave fra Hagrid.

Et par uger tidligere havde Harry været tvunget til at se Dudley åbne sit vognlæs gaver. 72, for at være helt præcis – Dudley havde omhyggeligt talt hver eneste. Blandt hans mere interessante gaver var en ny spilkonsol, en bærbar computer, han kunne tage med til Smeltings og, ironisk nok, et tryllesæt. Ikke et **rigtigt** tryllesæt, men et af mugglernes 'hånden er hurtigere end øjet'-sæt, der beroede på illusioner. Harry havde engang ønsket sig et, da han var cirka ni, men det kaos, der skabte fik ham til aldrig at ville bruge ordet 'trylle' igen... altså indtil han blev elleve. I det øjeblik var Harry taknemmelig for, at Dudley ikke havde prøvet at trylle **rigtigt **med Harrys tryllestav. Trylletricks var åbenbart ret populære på hans skole (og krævede næsten ingen fysisk anstrengelse), så Dudley insisterede på at lære kunsterne. Faktisk nød Harry den anden drengs forsøg på at få ting til at forsvinde eller dukke op ud af ingenting (han var virkelig dårlig), og han drillede ham tavst med sit hånlige blik. Han satte aldrig ord på sine tanker, men hans blotte tilstedeværelse syntes pludselig at skræmme Dudley. Det kunne Harry faktisk godt lide.

I dag var det hans fødselsdag. Så snart han var færdig med at lave morgenmad, løb han op på sit værelse, guffede noget lagkage (fra Fru Weasley) i sig og begyndte at læse sine fødselsdagsbreve og enorme bog igen. Han ville forsøge noget, han aldrig havde gjort før – han havde aldrig turdet – men på en eller anden måde syntes han, det var på høje tid. Han havde lidt under en Dolorosoforbandelse, den mest smertefulde af alle forbandelser, talløse gange her til sommer, og der var ikke noget, disse **Mugglere** kunne gøre ved ham, der var værre end det.

"KNÆGT!" Harry forblev tavs og prøvede at se ud, som om han læste. Døren smækkede op med mere styrke end en afvæbnebesværgelse. "JEG SAGDE... Hvad helvede er det, du laver?" Den pludselige påtagede rolige stemme gjorde Harry mere urolig, end nogen råben – det var han vant til.

"Læser," svarede Harry med et så totalt fravær af frygt, så han selv blev helt overrasket. "Min gudfar skrev til mig og sagde, at jeg skal holde en pause på min fødselsdag, Onkel Vernon. Du vil vel ikke gøre min gudfar vred – vel?" spurgte Harry med en hånlig klang i stemmen. Det var en satsning – en stor satsning, man han havde ikke brugt gudfar-tricket hele sommeren, og han mente, at han nok fortjente en lille pause. Harry skræmte sig selv med det onde blik, han fæstnede på sin onkel. _Hvor kommer alt det her fra? _Hans onkel havde åbenbart også lagt mærke til den pludselige forandring. For at undslippe med værdigheden i behold gik han med til det, men gav besked på, at alle de opgaver, han ikke havde klaret i dag, ville blive tilføjet til morgendagens liste, og så smækkede han døren bag sig.

Alt, hvad Harry havde vundet den dag, mistede han den følgende morgen. Klokken tre blev han vækket af endnu en frygtelig drøm, efterfulgt af en lige så ubehagelig skældud for at være en uduelig, doven pestilens, der sugede penge ud af dem og forpestede deres familie. Dette blev fulgt op med en gigantisk liste af opgaver, Harry vidste ville komme til at gå ud over hans fritid resten af sommeren. Hvis han klarede det hele, ville de vide, de kunne lægge ekstra opgaver på hans arbejdsbyrde... og hvis han ikke klarede det... ja... det havde han ikke rigtig lyst til at tænke på. Han ville bare blive nødt til at lide under det. Han tænkte, at nok stadig ville kunne nå at læse bogen til den første september, selv med det ekstra arbejde. Han havde allerede skrevet en hel lille bog i noter alene, hvilket fik ham til lidt at føle sig som Hermione. Hans onkel var allernådigst gået med til at køre ham til Diagonalstræde (efter et par timers tryglen, tiggen og flittig brug af gudfar-tricket). Denne gang skulle han ikke mødes med sine venner eller for den sags skyld gøre store indkøb. Han skulle bare have nogle ingredienser til Eliksirer, pergament, blæk, et par fjerpenne og nogle nye kapper. Alt andet kunne han klare med det, han allerede havde.

Det sværeste var dog uden tvivl at komme sig over tabet af sin første sande ven: Hedvig. Hans elskede sneugle var forsvundet efter, han havde sendt hende afsted med et brev til Sirius, hvor han så end befandt sig. Hun havde aldrig været så længe om at aflevere et brev før, men Harry nægtede stadig lodret så meget som at overveje, at der skulle være sket hende noget. Men alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at rynke panden, når han længselsfuldt så på hendes nu tomme bur, der stod i et hjørne af hans værelse. Det var endnu sværere at gå forbi dyrehandlen i Strædet. Ikke alene rørte den glade tuden op i hans triste tanker, skiltene med fartgaranti over visse uglerne rodede endnu mere op i hans tvivl. Kunne der være sket hende noget? Havde de opdaget, han brugte hende til at sende beskeder til Sirius? Var det Voldemort? Var han så vred over, at Harry ydmygede ham ved den tredje udfordring, at han ville skyde hvad som helst, selv en fugl, for at få ram på Harry? Det var den sværeste tanke at få ud af hovedet. Voldemort var berygtet for sin barbariske ondskab, hans evne til at skabe frygt, smerte og pine i ethvert hjerte. Prøvede han at knække ham? Nej...

"Hun har det sikkert fint," mumlede Harry stille, flyttede blikket fra butikken og forsøgte at tro på sine egne ord.


	3. Dagbogen

**3. Dagbogen**

_**Øv. Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg begynder på en af de her. Jeg blev tvunget til det – ja, jeg gjorde! Det ser ud til, at jeg ikke er nær så god til at spille skuespil, som jeg troede – Hugtand regnede ud, at der var noget galt. Jeg svor, at ingen nogensinde skulle få at vide, hvad det er, der bekymrer mig, men det er vel ikke rigtig en mulighed længere. Jeg har aldrig troet på det med, at man kan tage en hemmelighed med sig i graven – sandheden finder altid frem i lyset, hemmeligheder bliver altid opdaget – altid. Og det er derfor, jeg har tænkt mig at skrive det hele ned her – uden løgne. Så kan jeg slippe af med denne byrde og blive fri for min plage. Jeg har aldrig rigtig stolet på Mindekar, og jeg har stor erfaring med at skjule det skrevne ord.**_

_**Så efter jeg har læsset hele historien ned på disse sider, smider jeg denne her ind i en bankboks i Gringotts og ændrer på mine minder, så jeg ingen erindring vil have om disse hændelser, alt sammen for at jeg endelig kan finde fred. Nogle ville nok sige, at det ville have været bedre bare at slette mine minder, eftersom denne her stadig kan findes, men det er det, der er hele problemet. Hvis **_streget ud **_når sandheden kommer frem i lyset, er der nødt til at være nogen, der kender hele historien, og ikke kun har set tegn på, at der var noget, der ikke helt stemte. Denne her bog er på en måde lige så meget for min skyld, som den er for alle de andre involveredes skyld, især hans. Så den er vel også min måde at forsøge at undskylde for det, jeg har gjort. I det mindste vil alle spørgsmål blive besvaret her, så godt som jeg nu kan gennem min pen. Jeg er ikke stolt over mine handlinger, heller ikke over deres konsekvenser, og nogle ville sige, at det er straf nok._**

_**Drengen har jeg allerede taget mig af. Jeg fik en god ven, en Auror (Jeg vil ikke skrive hans navn, da han hjalp uden at vide, hvad hans assistance ville munde ud i) til at give mig lov til at bruge en god mængde Oblitesco, som man normalt bruger til at skjule folk, der er forfulgt af Voldemort. Så vidt mit kendskab rækker kan den ikke detekteres af nogen besværgelse, og jeg har aldrig hør om, at den skulle være blevet brudt. Nu ligner han mig fuldstændig, bortset fra øjnene, Lilys øjne. Hun fandt aldrig ud af det – det kommer hun aldrig til. Snape – Snape ved det ikke. Det sidste, jeg har brug for, er, at han finder ud af det. Man skulle da tro, at han i det mindste ville være anstændig nok til at sikre sig mod sådan nogle ting! Folk siger, jeg altid er forberedt – Semper Parraro. For helvede! Hvorfor kunne jeg ikke have været forberedt på dette her? Lily er i den syvende himmel over den lille fyr – ja, JEG elsker ham også! Især nu, hvor han ikke længere ligner den fedtede karl. Jeg skal nok sørge for, at han heller ikke kommer til at opføre sig som ham. Han BLIVER en Potter, uanset hvad, ingen argumenter, ingen undskyldninger.**_

_**Jeg må løbe; Harry græder igen. Jeg mener det, han ved, når folk snakker (eller skriver, i dette tilfælde) om ham! Knægten er også virkelig klog, det må han have arvet fra Lily – forhåbentlig er det kun udseende, han har arvet fra den skiderik.**_

Efter flere ugers ihærdige forsøg på at bryde sin gamle vens besværgelse, var det dét her, han blev mødt med. Remus lagde bogen fra sig og lænede sig tilbage i den gamle stol. Han havde egentlig tænkt sig at give bogen til Harry i fødselsdagsgave. Han ville altid vide mere om sine forældre, og det ville ikke længere være nok at fortælle om de bedste tidspunkter i deres liv. Da Remus havde givet James bogen, havde han vidst, at der var noget på færde, men han troede ikke, at det ville være – altså – sådan – det her! Han sukkede og takkede alle guder for, at han havde besluttet sig for at læse bogen igennem, inden han gav den til drengen. Han havde tænkt sig at rive alle sider ud, der ville gøre drengen utilpas, sige, at den var blevet reddet fra ruinerne i Godric-dalen for længe siden, og at den havde ligget i en boks indtil nu. Det ville forklare al den skade, Remus kunne påføre bogen.

Nej, der kunne overhovedet ikke blive tale om at give så meget som en side af dette her til Harry – stakkels dreng.

Remus tog en dyb indånding og samlede bogen op igen. Han slog op på en tilfældig side i håb om at finde Merlin ved hvad.

_**...roden til problemet. Der kommer aldrig noget godt ud af arrangerede ægteskaber, det vil enhver normal person kunne sige sig selv. Cecilia Hera Flevin, nu Snape, er et perfekt eksempel på det. Jeg fandt aldrig ud, af, hvem hun egentlig elskede, hendes pligter forhindrede hende vel i nogensinde at lade sine følelser råde – et klogt træk, vil jeg sige. Hvis nu bare Severus havde gjort det samme. Han havde altid været dybt forelsket i Lily, jeg tror næsten ikke, der har været et tidspunkt, hvor han ikke elskede hende – på trods af stridighederne mellem kollegierne! Det fortalte han mig selvfølgelig senere, da vores arbejde for Dumbledore tvang os til at forstå hinanden, endda blive venner. Det er virkelig trist, hvordan kærlighed leger med folks hjerter, hvor frygtelig skæbnen kan være. Mens Severus elskede Lily, elskede hun mig, og jeg... jeg elskede den ene person, jeg aldrig troede, jeg kunne få – Cecilia. Jeg tror, jeg har været varm på hende siden fjerde år, måske endda tredje. Men det betød ikke noget, for den skønne Ravenclaw var allerede forlovet. Lige siden jeg blev gift, har jeg undret mig over, hvorfor jeg giftede mig med Lily, om det var fordi, der i hvert fald skulle være én af os, der udlevede sin drøm, om det var fordi, jeg var begyndt at falde for hende, eller om det var fordi, jeg underbevidst ville tage hævn på gode gamle Severus. Han havde den kone, jeg ville have, og jeg havde hans drømmepige. Hvordan denne situation end opstod, førte det til en ny idé – min idé. Den originale plan var simpel, tilmed uskyldig – en aften med den pige, vi havde ønsket, siden vi var drenge. Severus har altid været fantastisk god til eliksirer, så det var ikke svært for ham at justere polyjuice-eliksiren, så den holdt i seks timer – rigeligt med tid.**_

_**Til min forbavselse gik han med til det, lidt modvilligt, men stadig. Eliksiren var en engangsting, jeg skal ikke kunne sige, præcis hvordan han gjorde det, men han nævnte noget med at brygge det med håret fra personen i stedet for bare at putte det i bagefter, men jeg er overbevist om, at det ikke var den eneste ændring. Vi blev enige om at fjerne opskriften fra hans hukommelse, for sådan en eliksir kunne let vække Ministeriets vrede. Eliksiren virkede bedre end forventet, min holdt i næsten ni timer. Jeg vil ikke gå i detaljer her, men vi var begge enige om, at natten var intet mindre end himmelsk. Ingen af pigerne mistænkte noget, og vi lod som om der ikke var sket noget ud over det sædvanlige. Jeg har sagt før, jeg er en god skuespiller, men Snape er meget bedre end mig. Der ville ikke være kommet mere ud af det, hvis ikke den idiot havde glemt at tage sikkerhedsforanstaltninger.**_

_**Jeg udførte graviditetstesten den nat, hun fortalte mig det, forsigtigt, så jeg ikke vækkede hende. Jeg kunne have slået ham ihjel, da jeg havde udført besværgelsen – hvilken idiot glemte også at bruge beskyttelse? Men jeg vidste selvfølgelig godt, hvad der ville ske, hvis jeg råbte af ham – så ville han vide det. Dette barn er en dreng, min ARVING, og jeg vil ikke tillade hans far at blande sig i Potterfamiliens sager. Severus havde fortalt mig, hvor højt han ønskede et barn, og at få et med Lily ville have presset ham til at gøre krav på den lille skid. Han ville ikke have ødelagt vores ægteskab for Lilys skyld, men han ville i hvert fald have taget drengen. Oblitescoen blev påført allerede inden vi forlod hospitalet, og siden Lily kun så ham én kort gang i hans sande form, lagde hun ikke mærke til de diskrete ændringer. Nu vil han ligne mig på en prik og tage min Faders navn som sit eget. Der vil absolut intet være, der kunne hentyde til hans sande ophav. Snapes manér og vaner kan fjernes med en lille indsats, hvis man sætter ind tidligt nok, og de få, der forbliver vil ikke tiltrække opmærksomhed. Selvom man kun kan påføre Oblitesco på en person én gang i livet, har jeg endnu ikke hørt om, at den skulle være slidt af, selv efter årtier.**_

_**Jeg oblivierede ham. Den fedtede karl skulle absolut gå mig det på klingen. Hvad skal jeg sige, han kom for tæt på, han kom bare for tæt på. Det er vel hans egne spøgelser, der hjemsøger ham... Kan du tænke dig, han ville have, vi skulle sige til pigerne, hvad vi havde gjort! Hvordan skulle vi kunne gøre det? Det ville ødelægge alle vores liv, og det ville uden tvivl føre til mistanke om Harrys aner. Hvad hvis Lily forlangte en faderskabsundersøgelse? Hvad ville nogen af os så gøre? Nu, hvor jeg alene kender sandheden om dette rod, bliver det endnu mere uomgængeligt at lave denne dagbog. Da jeg skar hændelserne ud af hans hukommelse, fjernede jeg også vores venskab og (forhåbentlig noget af) hans kærlighed til Lily, men jeg kunne ikke få mig selv til helt at tilintetgøre dem, og metoden til at gendanne dem ligger i denne bog alene. Jeg skriver besværgelsen ned senere, når jeg har fortalt alt det, der må og skal fortælles. Mine egne minder har jeg valgt at slette for evigt, da jeg ikke kan komme på nogen situation, hvori jeg hellere ville have ladt dem være intakte. Jeg arbejder P.T. på adskillige yderligere fortryllelser at lægge over drengen, en der kan give ham mit syn og noget, der får en faderskabsundersøgelse til at identificere mig som hans far, blandt andre. Jeg er nødt til at dække alle mine baser, DEM ALLE SAMMEN!**_


	4. Skinbarlig sandhed

**4: Skinbarlig sandhed**

Med endnu blik på det kommende års undervisningsplaner tog den 'fedtede karl' (også kendt som Eliksirmesteren) en tår af sin gode gammeldags whisky. Han tillod en lille smisken at løbe over sit ansigt ved tanken om, hvem der mon havde fundet på den evindelige betegnelse. Hans hår var lidt fedtet, ja, men han ville hellere have, hans hår var fedtet, end at det kom til at ligne Smørhårs eller, Merlin forbyde det, Potters. Se _det _var en ulykkesmagnet. Hvordan han overhovedet kunne se pergamentet foran sig var over eliksirmesterens forstand. Det var hele tiden i vejen, en dødsensfarlig fejl i mere kompliceret eliksirbrygning. Severus' skulderlange hår kunne uden problemer sættes op i en hestehale, så det ikke var i vejen. Han huskede svagt fra en af deres missioner sammen, at Potter (James, ikke Harold), var fuldkommen håbløs til eliksirer. Det eneste, den mand var god til, var illusioner, besværgelser (men ikke så god som Lily), nogle modbesværgelser og (underligt nok) botanik.

_I det mindste er unge Harold bedre, end hans far var, _tænkte Severus hovedrystende. Det var aldrig behageligt at mindes sin gamle 'makker', og det var næsten endnu værre at rose hans søn. Drengen havde mere til fælles med Lily end med sin far – Merlin være lovet! Hun var en kvinde, der gjorde det onde godt igen, gav sin hjælp til alle, der bad om den, og var villig til at sætte himmel og jord i bevægelse for sine kære. Det var James, der altid var ude og lave ballade med sine 'medrøvere'.

Et lille bank afbrød troldmandens tankerække.

"Kom ind," sagde han højt med en kold, truende stemme.

"Vi savnede dig til aftensmaden, Severus."

"De må tilgive mit fravær, Rektor," svarede han med en helt anden tone. "Tiden må være løbet fra mig."

"Således gør tiden ofte, min ven, men jeg håber, du for fremtiden vil holde skarpere øje med den." Severus besvarede det smilende glimt i øjet med et kortfattet nik, uden at hans blik af den grund forlod hans arbejdsgivers. "Jeg håber da, du ikke bliver forhindret af tidens galop i at deltage i morgenmaden?"

"Jeg skal gøre mit bedste, Rektor."

"Mere beder jeg ikke om, Severus, mere beder jeg ikke om."

"Sig mig, Albus, er der en anledning til din ellers meget fornøjelige visit?"

"Det er jeg bange for, jeg må svare ja til, Severus, thi det er en Mørk tid, og vi kan ikke kritikløst give os hen til behageligheder."

"Du ved udmærket, hvad jeg mener om Lyset og Mørket, Albus." Den gamle mand smilede kun.

"Sandt nok, Severus, men vi kan ikke så hastigt ændre vore veje og midler."

"Det har jeg aldrig udtrykt ønske om," svarede Severus kortfattet. Dumbledore havde altid været som en far for den mørknede professor og havde altid kunne finde tiden, energien og humoren til at hjælpe en mand, de fleste ville dømme til at brænde op i Helvedes dybeste kroge. Han var trods alt en Dødgardist, en spion, en dygtig manipulator, og en halv snes andre ubehageligheder. Mænd som ham fortjente Azkaban, ikke medlidenhed og en, to og **tre** chancer til. Nogle af hans gerninger ville få enhver anden mand til øjeblikkeligt betvivle hans loyalitet og hans ord. Men Dumbledore forstod ham og gav ham lov til at opføre sig som han var nødt til, og velsignede ham samtidig med sin altid klippefaste tillid. Det var denne tillid, der var vigtigst for Severus, og den, der gjorde ham i stand til at leve et dobbeltliv.

"Betvivler Voldemort dig?" spurgte Rektoren.

"Det gjorde han."

"Og hvad førte det til, kære Severus?"

"Smerte."

"Stoler han på dig nu?" Snape nikkede og trak blikket væk fra guldbrillerne. "Hvorfor?"

"Jeg overvandt Veritaserum."

"Hvordan?" Det glimt i hans øjne, det forbandede glimt! Det fik ham altid, uden undtagelse, til at føle sig så nøgen, så udsat.

"Jeg har opbygget en immunitet, sammen med nogle midlertidige forglemmelsesbesværgelser og eliksirer," svarede han kortfattet. "Du ved jo, at ingen har været udsat for mere af det serum end jeg."

"Er du hel igen, Severus?" spurgte Rektoren med en stemme, der afslørede ærlig bekymring. "Har du brug for Madam Pomfreys hjælp?"

"Hold den forbistrede fruentimmer langt væk fra mig, Albus, du ved, hvor jeg hader hendes snagen!" udbrød den mørke mand, før han overhovedet havde bearbejdet sin tanke. Det var trods alt almindeligt kendt – Snaper og hospitaler er IKKE en god blanding.

"Det var kun et forslag, Severus. Der er ingen tvang." Den gamle mand klukkede, og den yngre blev straks rolig igen. "Men du er hel igen, ikke sandt, Severus?"

"Jeg udsætter ikke mig selv for unødvendig risiko, Rektor; det vil håbe, du efter al den tid har indset."

"Ak, hvis bare det var sandheden, min dreng ..." hviskede den gamle troldmand og lagde en beroligende hånd på hans skulder, mens han lænede sig tættere på ham. "Hvis bare det var sandheden."

"Rapporten **ligger** på dit skrivebord, Albus," tilføjede Severus og lænede sig væk fra Rektorens hånd.

"Der er visse ting, rapporten ikke kan fortælle mig, min dreng," skød den gamle mand tilbage med en kløgt, der stod mål med Snapes. "Og det er vi vist begge klar over."

"Jeg vil helst ikke konversere med dig således, Albus... Du siger jo selv, at selv vægge har ører."

"Det er et sandt ord, min søn, det er et sandt ord."

"Så du har altså sat Silenceoer op?"

"Altid, Severus... Altid."

"Hvad ønsker du at vide?" spurgte den yngre mand, godt klar over, at han ikke ville kunne vinde diskussionen. Selvom han ikke helt forstod, hvordan det var lykkedes Rektoren at sætte magiske skjolde op omkring Severus' eget kontor, uden at han havde opdaget det.

"Rektor?" kaldte en stemme fra døren med et lille bank. "Forstyrrer jeg–"

"Nej, Minerva, ikke det fjerneste," svarede Dumbledore og sendte Severus et indforstået blik.

"Vi fortsætter diskussionen på et senere tidspunkt, Rektor."

"Det er sikkert og vist, Severus." Rektoren nikkede, fornemmende, at den unge mand allerede var på vej væk i tankerne.

Severus havde altid holdt sine tanker om Lyset og Mørket tæt til kroppen. Han så lige meget ondskab i begge sider, og det eneste, Mørket manglede, var en 'god sag' og en helt at bebyrde med deres håb. I deres nuværende situation var denne 'helt' unge Potter... _Drengen, Der Ikke Kunne Slås Ihjel_.

"Det er kanske sandt, Severus, men lad ikke dine holdninger sive ned til børnene... der er andre forskelle, kan jeg forsikre dig for." Således havde Dumbledore besvaret hans tirade, men fik som svar en strid strøm af skarpe eksempler på overivrige Aurorer og korrupte embedsmænd i Ministeriet. Forskellene var små – for det meste. Lyset søger at kontrollere folk ved at overdrive Mørkets ondskab og retfærdiggøre lignende taktikker ved at kalde det nødvendigt. Mørket kontroller bare folk. Mørket bruger deres frygt for utilstrækkelighed og smerte til at **tvinge** sig til velvilje, mens Lyset bruger frygten til at få frit spil i folks liv. **Frygten** giver Mørket sin magt, mens individets selviskhed dræner Lysets effektivitet. Begge bruger de samme midler, når alt andet slår fejl. Begge sårer, toterer, dræber og knuser alt og alle, der står mellem dem og deres mål. Begge gør afskyelige ting mod hinanden, og begge synes, de er den eneste vej ud af det kaos, der plager verdenen. Dette kunne selv Dumbledore ikke nægte, selvom han ikke brød sig om Severus' meninger om unge Harry Potters status. At en barn havde så meget magt var idiotisk i hans øjne, at afkommet af en dumdristig ballademager og en forblændet pacifist skulle generere så mange myter. Sandheden er, at knægten ikke gjorde noget ud over det sædvanlige. Han besad ingen prangende magt eller blod, kun nogle få velvalgte beskyttelsesbesværgelser. Merlin være lovet for, at Lily var et geni, og fandens også, at hun ikke havde ført andet videre til sin søn end sine øjne. Hun havde også ført sit mod videre, men det skulle hendes fjols af en mand selvfølgelig ødelægge med sin dumdristighed og stædige sind... den mand ødelægger alting!

Hans tanker havde ofte dvælet ved Potter på de seneste, især efter, at Mørkets Herre nævnte den forbandede torsk. Det var så typisk den tumpe at tortere Snape, selv næsten to årtier efter hans endeligt. Hvorfor Voldemort nævnede ham, gik over Snapes forstand, men det var sikkert som en hentydning til hans 'dyrebare' søn. Men alligevel... det antændte nogle næsten glemte minder om den mand. Lige siden havde Severus' afsky for ham kogt og kogt, indtil selv hans kraftigste onde blikke ikke kunne udtrykke hans afsky til manden – og det plejede ellers ikke at være noget problem. Uanset hvad kunne unge Harold se frem til yderst ubehagelige karakterer i Eliksirer i år, det var Severus sikker på. Knægten var alt for let at afreagere på – han var som et spejlbillede af Potter Sr., og det eneste, Severus skulle gøre, var at se bort fra drengens øjne – Lilys øjne. Severus havde aldrig tænkt dårligt om Lily, selv ikke efter hun giftede sig med det fjols til Potter. Mange af Slytherinerne så aldrig ned på hende på grund af hendes blod, da de gik i skole, og heller ikke hendes kollegium. Lily var bare for sød til, at nogen oprigtigt kunne hade hende... uanset, hvad hun så gjorde. Hun var ikke decideret dum, bare ubegribeligt uskyldig. Hun var en spøjs blanding, han ikke havde set på skolen siden. Grangers forstand blandet med eventyrlig skønhed var det nærmeste, han kunne komme det. Lily kunne altid se det gode i folk, stor godhed og endnu større potentiale, selvom personen selv ikke kunne se det. Næsten enhver dreng ville have jublet ved tanken om at tage hende som sin egen, men hun var stædigt faldet for den lokale Quidditchstjerne.

"Hvad er der, Minerva?" spurgte Dumbledore, mens hun førte ham ned ad de velkendte korridorer. Selv nu hviskede væggene deres hemmeligheder, men Albus tog ingen notits deraf. Deres hemmeligheder havde han hørt for længe siden, for de fortæller dem til alle, som lytter, selvom kun få kan høre deres spage ord. Nej. Lige nu ville han gerne vide, hvorfor hun havde afbrudt hans samtale med Severus. Hun vidste jo, at han ikke brød sig om at blive forstyrret, når han talte med ham... Merlin skal vide, at det krævede lang tid at få ham til at åbne op, selv for ham.

"Tilgiv mig, Albus, men Remus insisterede på at tale med dig. Jeg sagde til ham, at du havde travlt, men han svarede, at det ikke kunne vente... Hvis det havde været enhver anden–" prøvede hun at forklare, men blev afbrudt af Rektoren.

"Du gjorde ret i at hente mig, Minerva. Jeg stoler på at Remus ikke ville sige, at noget hastede, hvis det ikke passede... Den dreng har mere tålmodighed end de fleste og ligeledes en god dømmekraft," beroligede han hende, og i hans øjne kunne et glimt anes. "Jeg forstår, at han ikke røbede sagen?"

"Nej, Albus, kun at det var noget, du måtte vide med det **samme**, og at det drejer sig om Potter." Hun tøvede og rynkede panden."Jeg sværger, Albus, at hvis de frygtelige Mugglere har krummet **et** hår på den stakkels drengs hoved, så–"

"Ingen grund til ophidselse, Minerva," sagde han blidt og hævede sin hånd. "Jeg er vis på, at drengen er ved bedste helbred. Han vil ankomme til skolen om lidt mere end en uge, og så kan dit beskyttende blik atter hvile på ham."

"Sammen men Severus' skulen," fnøs hun. "Den mand giver **alle** børnene komplekser, Albus... Hvis ikke det var fordi, jeg ikke taler grimt om mine kollegaer–"

"Kirsebærsovs." Gargoylen sprang til side, så de to kunne gå ind.

"Professor!" råbte Remus, da to velkendte skikkelser dukkede op i døren.

"Goddag, Remus. Har du overvejet mit tilbud, min dreng?"

"Tilgiv mig, Rektor, men jeg kan ikke takke ja til stillingen."

"Vær nu ikke for hård ved dig selv. Børnene ville juble, hvis de så dig ved lærerbordet," sagde han og satte sig til rette i sin gamle stol. "Men jeg tror næppe, at din uvilje til at slutte dig til lærerstaben igen er emnet for dagens samtale."

"Nej, hr.," svarede Remus nervøst. "Gid det var så vel." Nysgerrighed vækket, rankede Dumbledore sig og lænede sig ind over sit skrivebord. Minerva undskyldte sig høfligt, da hun så Remus forlegenhed. "Jeg fandt en dagbog, hr... for omkring en måned siden – James' dagbog. Jeg... jeg tænkte, at jeg nok heller måtte læse den igennem, inden – inden jeg gav den til Harry..." Han kørte nervøst en hånd igennem sit grånende hår. "Jeg... indholdet var... altså..."


	5. Migræne

**5. Migræne**

_**Hun gik ned ad en af Hogwarts' mørke gange, alene, med en beslutsomhedens ild brændende i øjnene. Hun kunne ikke forstå, hvad der skete, kun at hun var **_**nødt****_ til at komme derhen. En følelse af uvilje og uhygge fyldte hende, og voksede for hvert et skridt hun tog, men hun var nødt til at komme derhen, hun var nødt til at se det med sine egne øjne... Hvis bare hun vidste, hvad det var, hun så desperat havde brug for at se. Hendes fødder fortsatte med at dreje om hjørner, der førte dybere og dybere ned i slottet. Hun var i krypten, det kunne hun mærke, men på en eller anden måde var den afsky, hun normalt følte for disse korridorer (og deres skællede beboere), totalt fraværende. Da hun drejede om det næste hjørne, blev hun mødt med et syn, der normalt ville få det til at løbe hende koldt ned ad ryggen. Korridoren foran hende, som hun vidste var den eneste vej til hendes mål, var fyldt med Slytheriner. Det så ud, som om hver eneste af dem var blevet opstøvet og stuvet sammen til denne folkemængde, der nu stod mellem hende og den eneste dør. Men af en eller anden grund tøvede pigen ikke, og til hendes forbløffelse delte mængden sig foran hende, så de grønklædte elever til sidst stod langs væggene som statuer og fulgte hendes mindste bevægelse. Mens hun gik forbi, var der en del af hende, der ikke forstod, hvad der foregik._**

_**Ikke en eneste af disse ellers skarptungede, fornærmelsesspyttende elever mælede et ord. Ikke en eneste kaldte hende en Mudderblodstøs, ingen så meget som mumlede et ord om den enlige Gryffindor, der betrådte deres korridorer. Når hun så dem i øjnene, fandt hun, at de fleste undgik hendes blik, som var hun en basilisk. De få, der vovede at møde hendes brune øjne chokkerede hende næsten med deres blikke. Intet had, ingen afsky, ingen vrede, ingen ond vilje kunne findes i dem. I stedet var deres øjne fyldt med et overvældende opbud af følelser, der strakte sig fra sorg og fortrydelse til medlidenhed og desperation. Hun kunne fornemme en form for ydmygelse og skam, så lig den, der lyste i Harrys øjne, når han gav sig selv skylden for noget langt ud over hans kontrol, stråle ud fra hver eneste af dem, som om alt håb var ude. Det stille klak klak af hendes sko mod det kolde stengulv var fortsat den eneste spage distraktion fra den totale stilhed, der fyldte korridoren. Hun fortsatte.**_

_**Endelig trådte en person ud fra mængden og trak hende ind til et pludselig hård tiltrængt kram. Af en eller anden grund bekymrede hun sig slet ikke om, hvem det var, for en underlig følelse af accept overvældede hende og forsikrede hende om, at hun var i gode hænder. Hun fandt, at hun blev trykket tættere ind i krammet, og lod ham føre hende, mens hun pressede sit ansigt dybt ind mod hans bryst. Drengen sagde ikke noget til det. Sådan gik de med en fuldkommen tavshed mellem sig. Hun så først op, da hun hørte en dør knirke, og kastede sig i armene på manden, som måtte have ventet hende. Der stod han, en mand, hun havde hadet lige så længe, hun havde kendt han, og han gav hendes hysteriske anfald lov at udspille sig uden et ord. Hun skreg, vrøvlede uden selv at forstå eller tage sig af sine ord, hendes knyttede hænder hamrede frugtesløst løs på den høje mands bryst, og hendes tårer gennemvædede hans kulsorte gevandter.**_

"_**Hvorfor!" råbte hun, uden rigtig at ville have et svar. "Hvorfor mig... Hvorfor HAM... Hvorfor **_**altid****_ ham!" skreg hun, stadig hulkende, mens den høje mand stod stille som en statue og tog imod hendes slag uden tøven. "De sagde det ikke engang til mig," græd hun med en stemme, der mistede styrke for hvert et ord. "Deres egen... Hvor kunne De..." Hun følte et sted langt væk stærke arme holde hende, da hendes ben gav efter, og en rolig, silkeblød stemme lød pludselig fra mandens læber. Hun kunne ikke høre, hvilke ord, der blev vekslet mellem drengen, der havde fulgt hende, og manden, der havde holdt hende, for hun gled selv ned i bevidstløsheden._**

_**Pludselig stod hun foran en seng med sengetøj, der var sølvfarvet med blå kant. Drengen, der lå dér havde forårsaget hende mere smerte og sorg, end hun nogensinde havde troet muligt. Hun elskede ham... elskede ham af hele sit hjerte. Hendes hånd aede blidt hans bløde lange hår, mens hun talte blidt til ham, rystende over hele kroppen.**_

"_**Hvorfor kunne du ikke have fortalt mig det?" spurgte hun og lod sin tommelfinger glide over den engang synlige takkede linje i hans pande. "Hvorfor forlod du mig nu?" Hun kunne ikke blive længe, det vidste hun godt, for hans ubevægelige skikkelse gjorde hende ilde til mode. "Hvor kunne du?" Så meget havde hvilet på hans skuldre, han havde virket så usårlig, så hvorfor lå han her nu? Hvad var anderledes ved denne gang? Hvorfor kunne han ikke overleve? HVORFOR? Hun lagde fraværende mærke til, at den anden dreng var i værelset, stod roligt ved døren, mens han betragtede hende, trøstede hende med sit blik. Denne lyshårede dreng, vidste hun, var hendes elskedes bedste ven... trofast mod ham selv når alle andre tvivlede, og den utrolige sandhed var kommet frem i lyset. Vidste han det mon, funderede hun, eller blev han lige så chokkeret som hende? Hun trådte væk, gav slip på den slappe hånd, hun havde holdt, og faldt atter i armene på den medfølende lyshårede dreng. "Draco..." hviskede hun. "Lad os gå."**_

Billedet blegnede langsomt, mens hun blev rystet voldsomt.

"Herm!" var der en, der kaldte. "Vågn op!" Endelig, efter endnu en rystetur, fulgte hun kommandoen og lod den virkelige verden glide i fokus.

"Er du okay?" spurgte en anden stemme blidere. "Der gjorde du os altså bekymrede..."

"Jeg... undskyld," mumlede hun, stadig ikke helt sikker på, hvad der foregik. "Harry. Ron. Hvad laver... nå ja."

"Er du sikker på, du er okay, Herm? Skal vi sende en ugle til Pomfrey?"

"Hvad? Nej, Ron, jeg har det fint, det har jeg virkelig," sagde hun med bestemtheden tilbage i stemmen. "Jeg havde bare en underlig drøm. Hvor længe har jeg sovet?"

"Næsten hele turen, jeg vil foreslå, at du tager din kappe på..."

"Hele turen? Virkelig? Jeg kan slet ikke huske, du–"

"Da vi fandt dig, sov du allerede... Harry ville ikke lade mig vække dig." Den nævnte dreng rødmede lidt og fik et tavst 'tak'. "Så vi bliver vel nødt til at få snakket sammen ved festmåltidet."

"Men du fortæller os om den drøm – ikke også?"

"Så snart jeg har fået min kappe på... Hvis I vil have mig undskyldt, drenge?"

Fem minutter senere var alle tre tilbage i kupéen, og drengene ventede spændt på Hermiones forklaring. Harry fordi det var rart for en gangs skyld ikke at være den, der fortalte, Ron på grund af simpel nysgerrighed.

"Som jeg var ved at sige," fortsatte Hermione, "var det mest underlige deres øjne."

"Deres øjne?" spurgte Ron øjeblikkeligt, som ikke helt kunne se, hvordan Slytheriners øjne kunne være det mest mærkelige i drømmen.

"Ja, deres øjne... De var blide... kærlige... IKKE de kolde, hårde blikke, Slytheriner normalt har. Hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre, ville jeg tro, at de følte skyld over deres forældres handlinger, eller deres forældres venners handlinger, eller... hvem det nu ellers kunne være..."

"De **burde** også føle skyld, Herm, de er jo Dødsgardistlærlinge..."

"Ikke **alle** Slytheriner er onde, Ron..." Drengen hævede et frustreret øjenbryn.

"Ja... Ormehale var i Gryffindor, og det gjorde jo ikke ham til en flink fyr, vel?"

"Nej-nej," svarede han irriteret. _Slytheriner er onde, kan de ikke se det?_ "Men jeg synes stadig, mange af dem er selviske og egoistiske!" Hermione og Harry udvekslede et blik, der sagde 'han er håbløs', og blev stiltiende enige om ikke at tale mere om det. Rødtoppen havde et voldsomt temperament, og stædighed var trods alt et af Gryffindors kendetegn... Nogle gange var der bedst bare at blive enige om ikke at blive enige. De tre kunne ikke risikere at være uvenner, for Voldemort var begyndt at genvinde sin magt, og Merlin ved, hvad han ville udsætte dem for denne gang.

Før de kunne nå at fortsætte, hørte de en stemme råbe efter førsteårseleverne, og det var ikke Hagrids.

"Hold kæft, mand... tænk at Filch er den første, de møder."

"Det kunne være værre..."

"Det kunne være Snape." Alle tre skar ansigt, men Hermione var pludselig eftertænksom. Kunne manden have været Snape? Stedet syntes at tale for det, men hun kunne slet ikke forestille sig at gå i spåner foran ham... og heller ikke, at hun ville kunne slippe afsted med det uden at miste en god bunke point. Men på den anden side virkede det meste af drømmen for underlig til, at det kunne ske i virkeligheden, selvom den gav hende en mærkelig følelse. Den virkede i hvert fald stærkere, klarere end nogen anden drøm, hun havde haft... måske et varsel? Nej, hun havde aldrig rigtig troet på det 'indre øje' og sådan noget pjat, og det ville være synd at begynde nu.

"Jeg gad vide, hvor Hagrid er."

"Sikkert ikke færdig med sin mission endnu," svarede Harry fraværende og forklarede, hvad han havde hørt, da selv Hermione så forvirret på ham.

Da de satte sig op i vognene, påpegede Harry, hvor behagelig turen var uden Malfoys årlige visit, og de andre sagde sig med det samme enige. Han gættede på, at deres sidste møde stadig stod skarpt i Malfoys hukommelse, og han smiskede ved tanken.

"Hvad tænker du på, Harry?"

"Hvad der sker, når man blander besværgelser, der **bare** ikke skal blandes."

"Ah, Malfoy-slim..." mindedes Ron og smilede skadefro af det billede på hans nethinde, der var så tydeligt, som den dag, det skete (hvis ikke mere farverigt).

"Hvor er Hedvig?" spurgte Hermione pludselig, da hun lagde mærke til, at Harry ikke havde hendes bur med i år. Hun fortrød sit spørgsmål, da en mørk sky gled over drengens ansigt.

"Hvordan var din sommer, Hermione?" spurgte Ron for at aflede Harrys opmærksomhed fra det sidste spørgsmål. "Altså ud over de mærkelige drømme..."

"Ron, jeg har kun haft én underlig drøm, og jeg har **ikke** tænkt mig at gøre det til en vane. Jeg må have spist et eller andet, jeg ikke kunne tåle..."

"Ja, Ron, mine drømme er nok – der er ikke nogen grund til, at I andre også skal ligge vågne," indskød Harry skødesløst, men hans øjne besvarede hans venners næste spørgsmål – han havde stadig drømme.

* * *

"Og det, han skrev om Cecilia... det er manisk, Albus! Ti sider!" Remus travede rastløst frem og tilbage i Rektors kontor, og dagbogen lå åben på det store skrivebord. "Jeg kan stadig ikke tro, han gjorde det mod mig... selv **han **vidste, hvor brændende Severus ønskede en søn. Bortrøvelse af en arving var engang en forbrydelse til livstid i Azkaban! Hvad skal jeg gøre? Jeg kan jo ikke bare fortælle ham det."

"Dette er din beslutningen at træffe, min ven, selvom jeg dog påskønner, at du har fulgt mine råd førhen," sagde den gamle mand langsomt, glædet over, at Remus var enig med ham i, at de gjorde bedst i at læse hele bogen, før de drog nogen konklusioner. "Jeg er bange for, at valget er dit alene. Jeg kan ikke lede dig på rette vej. Skønt jeg ved, at både drengen og Severus ville have stor gavn af et sådant forhold, kan deres nuværende omstændigheder vise sig-"

Han blev afbrudt af et bank på døren. "Det må være min eskorte til Storsalen, og eleverne er utvivlsomt allerede ankommet." Han kluklo. "Ingen grund til bekymring, Minerva sender en hvert år... Og hvert år har noget fanget min interesse så fast, at jeg glemmer alle forud aftalte forpligtelser." Rektoren rejste sig, så hans skæg gled i en kaskade ned over hans smaragdgrønne gevandter. "Du er velkommen til at tage del i festlighederne... Du er også velkommen til at bliver her, men du må have mig undskyldt... Det er ikke klogt at tillade eleverne så megen tid uden Rektorens tilstedeværelse, ellers træder brødrene Weasley til og morer dem i mit sted."

Remus stak bogen i lommen, men holdt hånden på den. Dette var langt det sværeste valg, han i sit liv havde været nødt til at træffe. Selv den aften med Køter var ikke nær så svær, for en del af ham havde altid troet på, at han var en uskyldig mand... det var en velsignelse at høre den anden side af historien. Dette her, det var lige som at vælge mellem pest eller kolera. Hvis han fortalte dem det, ville Harry på den ene side blive fri for de forbandede Dursleyer en gang for alle. Severus ville sikkert have godt af en ekstra person i sit liv, og måske ville hans stenkolde eliksirmester-maske smelte. Men på den anden side havde Harrys liv allerede taget nok uventede drejninger og ulykker, og han havde virkelig ikke brug for, at hans verden knustes igen. Han lignede James så meget, og manden havde sagt, at besværgelserne aldrig ville blegne... Hvordan ville det være at finde ud af at ens liv er en løgn, en løgn der ikke kan rettes op på? Severus lagde ikke skjul på sit had til drengen, og Harry gengældte hans afsky til fulde; det ville være svært, hvis ikke umuligt for dem at acceptere.

"Remus!" råbte en stemme, og han blev pludselig klar over, at hans ben havde båret ham ned til Storsalen. "Underviser du her igen, **Professor**?" Remus kendte den stemme, han kendte den stemme alt for godt, og lige nu var den det sidste, han havde brug for at blive konfronteret med.

"Desværre ikke," sagde han langsomt, mens han vendte sig om. Han gav slip på det vejr, han uden at opdage det havde holdt, da hans blik landede på drengen. Han havde næsten ventet at se en mini-Snape stirre op på ham. "Hvordan går det, Harry?"

"Fint, hr.," svarede drengen, og lignede fuldstændig sig selv.

"Snuffy savner dig, jeg tror måske, han kommer og besøger dig til jul... Jeg bliver her i nogle uger, så hvis der er noget, du vil tale om..."

"Det ville være fedt, måske kan du give Harry nogle tricks til at forhekse Slytheriner, vi skal virkelig have ram på dem i år!" udbrød Ron og gik hen til Harry. "Vi må hellere smutte, Harry, Dumbledore holder tale nu."

"Kommer, Ron. Hej-hej, Remus."

"Vi ses senere, Harry." Remus lænede sig mod væggen og lukkede øjnene, før han trådte ind i salen. Han kørte forlegent en hånd igennem håret, da hans blik faldt på en snerrende Snape. "Lort," mumlede han stille, så ingen skulle høre ham, og for en gangs skyld ville han faktisk ønske, det var fuldmåne. Så ville han da i hvert fald være alene, og ikke stirre på de individer, der forårsagede hans moralske dilemma. Ups, han flyttede hurtigt sit blik, og det landede tilfældigvis på den anden... I det mindste smilede Harry...

"Se, det er Professor Lupus! Så underviser han sikkert i år!" udbrød Hermione ivrigt.

"Nej, han er bare på besøg," rettede Harry og kvalte hendes håb. "Dét der er vores nye lærer i Forsvar."

"Ham der? Han ser ud, som om han hellere burde sidde i en fiskerbåd..." kommenterede Ron og så op og ned af den vejrbidte, brunhårede mand.

"Remus så heller ikke just kompetent ud, da vi så ham for første gang, Ron, og han er den bedste, vi har haft."

"Jo-jo, men..." Han stoppede, da hans svar blev druknet af Fordelingens begyndelse. Hatten sang sin sang, Gryffindor fik syv nye elever, og Dumbledore stod rank foran hele salen.

"Endnu et år er over os," begyndte han, "endnu et læringens, morskabens og venskabets år. Lad mig minde om, at skoven er forbudt område for **alle**elever. Quidditchprøverne skal afholdes om to uger af jeres holdkaptajner, og håbefulde aspiranter bedes henvende sig til dem eller andre tilbagevendende holdmedlemmer. Jeg vil ligeså gerne introducere jer for det nyeste medlem af lærerstaben, dette års lærer i Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter og en af mine meget gode venner, Professor McWhirr." Manden rejste sig, skelede et øjeblik til Harry, og satte sig så ned igen, og Albus tilkaldte aftenens måltid.


	6. Ammodytus

**6: Ammodytus**

"Av! Pas lige på!"

"Hvis du nu bare ville trylle den større, ville jeg ikke træde dig over tæerne, Harry!"

"Sådan nogen kapper kan slet ikke tåle at blive tryllet større, Ron... Helt ærligt, har du nogensinde åbnet en bog?"

"Shhh."

"Er du sikker på, du ved, hvor vi skal hen?"

"Nej."

"Hvad vi leder efter?"

"Nej..."

"Så hvorfor i Merlins navn vandrer vi så rundt hernede, efter sengetid, mens Filch er ude efter elever at være ond ved?"

"Du behøvede ikke at komme med, Ron... faktisk husker jeg tydeligt, at jeg bad dig blive i tårnet."

"Nå ja, skyd bare skylden på din bedste ven, der vil hjælpe dig-"

"Ron, jeg er sikker på, at han ikke mente det sådan, men du **tvang** ham faktisk næsten til at lade dig komme med."

"Og?" Hermione himlede med øjnene. Nogle gange var Ron bare så tykhovedet!

"Shh, jeg fandt det."

"Fandt hvad?"

"Hulen. I ved, 'Bag lukket dør, med spøg og skæmt, der har en eliksir vi gemt'? Det passer alt sammen. Se, kortet siger, vi skal trække den midterste havfrue i øret."

De to yderste havfruer skred fremad, så den midterste kunne dele sig i to på langs, så en dør kom til syne bag hende.

"Har du regnet kodeordet ud, Harry? Der stod i rimet, at du kun har ét forsøg."

"Jeg sværger højtideligt, at jeg er ude på skræmmer," svarede Harry med et smil til Hermione. "Det er jo deres kendemærke, ikke?"

"Hvorfor virker det så ikke?" spurgte Ron. Harry gentog sin ed, og pegede denne gang med sin stav på de øjne, der var ridset ind i døren. Den stille rumlen, der blev dæmpet af stærke Silencioer, lød igen, og døren blev suget ind i stenmuren.

Rummet bag døren var koldt og støvet. Næsten endeløse rækker af bøger stod langs væggene i reoler og uordentlige bunker. Kedler, brændere, krukker med ingredienser og og flasker fyldt med forskellige væsker lå spredt ud over det enorme bord i hjørnet af rummet. Hver af flaskerne, nogle hele, andre ødelagte, var mærket som en elevs eliksirer ville være. For Hermione var det et himmerig på jord. For Ron var det gudsjammerligt kedeligt, indtil han lagde mærke til kisterne fulde af spøg og skæmt-materialer. For Harry føltes det som et hjem. Her kunne han bogstaveligt talt mærke tin fars tilstedeværelse, Sirius' tilstedeværelse og Remus'... Det var ligesom en rejse tilbage til en glemt tid, hvor folk ikke frygtede Voldemort, hvor hans navn var ukendt, og hvor Mørket kun var en fjern trussel. En tid, hvor børn kunne være børn – lave spøge, drive den af og ikke bekymre sig om andet end lektier og kammerater. En tid, hvor børn ikke behøvede at blive voksne alt for tidligt, ikke behøvede at se brutale mord, når sadistiske fjolser torterede uskyldige mennesker for at føle sig mægtigere. De behøvede ikke at være berømte, før de kunne gå, og heller ikke at flås væk fra alle dem, der elskede dem. Harry rystede tankerne af sig. Ønsker ville ikke ændre den, han var, hvad han var udsat for. Han gik igen i gang med at lede efter eliksiren, og nu var han ret sikker på, han vidste, hvad det var – en Animaguseliksir. Han ville få brug for så mange hemmelige tricks, han kunne trække på, som overhovedet muligt, og evnen til at forvandle sig ville være en stor fordel. Han endte med at finde syv små flasker eliksir med mørkelilla væske i et lille skrin.

"Herm, hvornår var det, du sagde, den blev for gammel?"

"Efter hundrede år. Den er mere effektiv, jo tættere på halvtreds, den er, men efter ethundrede år bliver den ubrugelig... og giftig."

"Hvad med femogtyve?"

"Det ville sandelig hjælpe med at sætte skub i processen. En nybrygget eliksir er flere år om at forvandle kroppen, men en tyveårig eliksir... med den kunne vi blive færdige før juleferien!"

"Animagus på under et år? Hvor melder man sig til?" spurgte Ron, og trak snuden ud af en gammel Quidditchbog, der nu var et samlerobjekt.

"Lige her," svarede Harry og kastede en flaske til ham.

"Men jeg har læst, at vi bliver nødt til at forberede os fysisk... noget med at faste."

"Man må ikke spise noget, der kommer fra dyr i en uge: kød, æg, mælkeprodukter og sådan. I bogen stod der, at man skal starte en mandag, lade være med at spise noget efter man vågner fredag, ikke sove hele natten, og så drikke eliksiren inden man går i seng lørdag efter solen går ned."

"Kan du huske alt det, Harry?" spurgte Hermione vantro.

"Jeg læste og genlæste mine bøger, da jeg var i Surrey. Der var ikke meget at lave ud over huslige pligter, og de bider ikke på mig så meget mere. Jeg tror, jeg er ved at blive immun over for dem."

"Se **det** er trist, makker... Du er holdt op med at brokke dig over husligt arbejde."

"Så hvornår skal vi gøre det?"

"Altså, jeg gør det uanset hvad. Jeg er nødt til at have noget oppe i ærmet, hvis Voldie kommer efter mig igen."

"Sig ikke sådan noget!"

"Og lad være med at kalde ham det!"

"Du ved jo godt, at det er uundgåeligt, jeg er hans fjende nummer et. Eller måske er det Dumbledore."

"Meget morsomt," sagde hun tørt. "Men denne her evne vil hjælpe dig meget. Jeg går ud fra, at vi gør det på ulovlig vis?"

"Og... du... har det okay med det?"

"Ja, jeg har, Ron. Hvis vi registrerer os mister evnen sin værdi, for Du-Ved-Hvem har spioner i Ministeriet, og det ved du også godt."

"Hvis **hun** er okay med det og ikke konstant vil sige, at vi kunne blive smidt ud af skolen, så vil jeg også gerne... for Harrys skyld."

"Tak, Ron, jeg havde virkelig ikke lyst til at gøre det alene."

"Skulle det være en anden gang, makker." Harry smilede sit første rigtige smil i noget, der føltes som en evighed.

"Og desuden **ville**I to blive bortvist, hvis jeg ikke hjælper jer," tilføjede Hermione med et smil. De gik alle ud af værelset med en dosis i hånden og smil på læben, mens de tænkte på, hvad de næste måneder mon ville bringe. Harry havde knap nok lagt hovedet på puden, for han faldt i søvn, håbende på, at mørke billeder ikke ville forstyrre ham.

* * *

Snape var transfereret for kun få øjeblikke siden, og den mørke skov fik det til at gyse i ham, ligesom den altid havde gjort. Selv ikke inderkredsen måtte komme til Voldemorts hjem, hvor det så end var. Ikke at han ville derhen... ellers tak... dette her var slemt nok. Det store bål rasede som altid, holdt skovens dyr væk og kastede et blodtørstigt lys over de dødningemasker, de alle bar. Severus havde en teori om, at de flakkende flammer fik Voldemort til at se mere truende ud ved at fremhæve hans blodrøde øjne og lægge hans skjulte ansigt i en endnu dybere skygge.

"Nuvel, mine tjenere..." Hans kolde, rædselsvækkende stemme skar igennem luften. "I er mine betroede, inderkredsen og dødskernen." _Ja, betroet... han skulle bare vide... _"Nogle af jer," hans blik strejfede Lucius, "har tjent mig med formidabel iver. Andre," hans blik hvilede lige ved siden af Severus, _for tæt på_, "har endnu ikke opnået min velvilje, og nogle få..." hans blik hvilede nu til højre for Severus, _alt for tæt på_, "har skuffet mig." _Ikke godt... overhovedet ikke godt._ Severus var glad for, at de bar masker, for selv med dem kunne han se, at nogle af de forsamlede var skræmt fra vid og sans. "Lucius og visse andre har arvinger, der snart kan slutte sig til rækkerne. Resten af jer..." Han lod sætningen hænge i luften, selvom alle vidste, hvad der nu ville ske. "Marriot!" råbte han pludselig og trådte hen til en mand i den anden ende af kredsen.

"J-j-ja, Herre?" _Forkert svar_, tænkte Severus med et strejf af anger, _fjolset lærer det aldrig._

"Hvorfor har du ikke en arving at stille for mig? Lovede ikke alle Dødsgardister at vie deres førstefødte til min tjeneste?"_Han må hellere finde på noget... og det hurtigt_. "Behøver jeg minde dig om min vision? Om Aspidis?" _Nej. Hvordan skulle vi kunne glemme det? Jeg har ondt af dig, Draco, og af alle de andre Asper. Hvad I ikke skal igennem..._

"T-ti-tilgiv mig, min Herre... Jeg-" _For sent._ Det var en skam at se ham dø sådan, ikke at Severus ikke selv svedte under masken. Han havde heller ingen arving. Mørkets Herre fortsatte, forlangende en forklaring. Ingen åbnede munden.

"Og hvad med dig, Severus? Jeg havde regnet med, at _du_ ville tjene mig bedre. Havde du ikke en kone, Severus?" _Lort. Dårlige minder, dårlige minder... lort._

"Jo, Herre," prøvede hans silkebløde stemme at berolige bæstet.

"Hvorfor er du så barnløs, min tjener?" _Forbandet være han... han nyder det!_ Ikke at det overraskede ham.

"Jeg... jeg **har **en arving, min Herre," rettede hans stemme respektfuldt. Han vidste, hvordan man overlevede spørgsmålene. Ingen stammen, ingen synlig frygt, kun ydmyghed. Mørkets Herre stillede sig ikke tilfreds med skvat.

"Nå så det har du, Severus?" spurgte han hånligt. "Hvorfor er han så ikke blevet forestillet for mig?"

"Jeg kender ham ej, Herre." _Hvor er min evne til at lyve blevet af? Det er den mest tåbelige undskyldning, jeg-_

"Du kender ham ej? Hvorledes kan det gå til, Severus?"

"Da min kone fandt ud af, hvad jeg var... da hun opdagede tegnet, flygtede hun." _Merlin, det her er virkelig under mit niveau. Hvornår er jeg begyndt at bruge så dårlige forklaringer? _"Og mit ufødte barn med hende."

"Og i al denne tid har du ikke følt det nødvendigt at finde det?"

"Jeg var travlt beskæftiget med at tjene Dem, min Herre." _Det var bedre_; _lad os så se, om jeg stadig kan nå at rede mit uduelige skind._

"Og efter mit fald?" _Touché. Ikke godt._

"Da betød det intet for mig, Herre. Hvad nytter en ny tjener uden en herre?"

"Troede du virkelig, at jeg var væk, Severus?" _Ja, og jeg jublede._

"Nej, min Herre, men indtil jeg kunne finde Dem..."

"Find denne arving omgående, Severus. Jeg ønsker at se den yngste Snape ved min side. Jeg ønsker **alle **Aspidis ved min side."

"Jeg vil prøve, min Herre..." _Så, nu kommer det._ Næsten som om hans tanke var dets stikord, fyldte en frygtelig smerte Severus. Han vidste, at han ikke kunne gennemføre ordren, for der var intet barn, hans kone var ufrugtbar, og han havde undersøgelser, der beviste det. Hun var død flere år før Voldemorts fald, men der gik rygter om, at Severus havde giftet sig med en anden pige. Startet af Merlin ved hvem...

I det mindste var han i live. Han hørte langt væk Voldemort udspørge en anden, og Malfoy overtog torturen... eller var det Goyle? Ikke at det betød noget. Smerte var smerte, og det betød ikke noget, hvis stav den kom fra – i hvert fald ikke nu. Det føltes som om, der var gået flere dage, men til sidst var det forbi. _Merlin være lovet for, at det er forbi_. Severus rejste sig langsomt op på rystende ben og forberedte sig på at transferere tilbage til den Mørke Skov og gå den næsten uendelige vej tilbage til Hogwarts. Heldigvis havde han en dobbelttime med Gryffindor og Slytherin næste morgen. _Herligt. Selvom det ikke er Potters klasse. _Åh ja, de skulle komme til at miste point som aldrig før. Besynderligt, som sådan handlen kunne berolige en, ganske besynderligt. Et træt smil bredte sig over hans ansigt, en ynkelig efterligning af hans sædvanlige smisken, men mere kunne han ikke mønstre med den energi, han havde. Det eneste, han kunne tænke på, var hans varme bløde seng og en speciel eliksir, der ville mindske eftervirkningen af den forbandede forbandelse.

* * *

"_**Du behager mig, Ammodytus," sagde hans 'herres' stemme roligt med en usædvanligt munter klang... ikke at man nogensinde kunne kalde hans stemme munter. Hvorfor helvede brugte han også **det** navn? Det var han ikke blevet kaldt siden... det er også lige meget. Han blev pludselig opmærksom på den barneskikkelse, der stod ved hans side, tilsyneladende usædvanligt rolig over at have Voldemorts kolde hånd hvilende på skulderen. "Din søn er yderst fascinerende," fortsatte han med et hurtigt blik på drengen, som Severus anslog til at være cirka 15-19 år, "han vil tjene mig vel." Drengen slog sin hætte ned, og alle tanker i Eliksirmesterens hoved forstummede.**_

"_**Har du det helt godt, Far?" spurgte drengen uskyldigt med et anstrøg af bekymring i øjnene.. . i de klare, grønne øjne. Det ene lille spørgsmål var nok til at få Severus til at stivne. Drengen foran ham lignede ganske rigtigt hans søn. Hans sorte hår var sat op i en hestehale, og ilden fra bålet gav det et rødligt skær. Hans elegante, Snapeske øjenbryn var hævet en anelse med undertrykt bekymring, og hans blik hvilede tungt og roligt på ham. "Far?" gentog drengen, hans stemme nu farvet af bekymring.**_

"_**Svar ham, Severus..." pressede Voldemort med ansigtet fuld af irritation. Så var vi altså tilbage til 'Severus'? Det var også lige meget, nu skræmte hans gamle kælenavn ham kun. Han var glad for at være af med det.**_

"_**Ja," forsikrede Severus drengen, for han turde ikke tirre Mørkets Herre, selvom han ved Merlin ikke kunne regne ud, hvad han havde tænkt sig. 'Søn' virkede næsten som et ord, hans læber ikke burde mæle, som ville han dræbe drengen ved at ytre det ord.**_

"_**Du **er** da glad, ikke sandt, Far?" brød barnets tanke atter ind i hans tankerække, og noget i hans stemme sagde ham, at han skulle svare ja. Snapes tanker om, hvem drengen **egentlig** var havde åbenbart fået ham til at overhøre Voldemorts spørgsmål.**_

"_**Meget," svarede han med nok sarkasme i stemmen til, at det kunne tolkes begge veje.**_

"_**Jeg er glad for, at du er enig, Ammodytus, i at din søn vil blive en glimrende arving. Og som tak for at sætte ham i verden, vil din rang hos mig utvivlsomt blive endnu højere, end den før var."**_

"_**Tak, min Herre," tvang Snape sig selv til at sige med en pludselig lyst til at rive drengen væk og aldrig tage ham med tilbage. Han prøvede forgæves at ryste impulsen væk med en kort tanke på dens art. Pludselig blegnede scenen, og et glimt af klart, grønt lys blændede ham.**_

"_**Far!" råbte drengen med en stemme, der skar igennem Severus' ører og fik hans blod til at isne.**_

Severus fløj op at sidde i sengen med sin sø- **med drengens** skrig ringende i hans ører.

"Forbandede mareridt," knurrede han, rystede følelsen af sig og skældte sig selv ud for at drømme den. Drømmen havde stået utroligt klart for ham, men det var stadig kun en drøm. _Formentlig et resultat af det sidste møde, _rationaliserede Snape og hældte et lille glas af den whiskey, han havde på sit natbord, op. Nogle gange var de bedste eliksirer slet ikke magiske. _Skål._ Da han så det lysende femtal på sit vækkeur, ormede Snape sig ud af sine silkedyner og gjorde sig langsomt klar til at tale med Rektoren. Den gamle troldmand ville uden tvivl finde detaljerne fra den aften intet mindre end fascinerende. Uanset hvad måtte sagen drøftes, og jo før han fik det overstået, jo hurtigere ville han glemme det. Detaljerne fra den forbistrede drøm var allerede begyndt at flyde ud, og det eneste, han kunne huske, var drengens uhyggeligt bekendte ansigt og det hårrejsende skrig. "Bare en drøm," gentog han hurtigt for sig selv og rystede på hovedet i et forsøg på at slippe af med synet.

* * *

**A/N:** Tak til alle, der har kæmpet sig så langt som til denne note. Hvis I på nogen måde har en mening om historien, så ville jeg sætte stor pris på et lille review. Mere, så jeg ved, at I findes :)


End file.
